Fly
by darkness of the blue moon
Summary: You should know by now you can’t run. Or hide from us.’ He admonished without bothering to open his eyes. ‘It’s not my fault. The seal draws me towards Konoha no matter what I do, no matter how much I try to resist.


**Name:-****Conversion**

**Author:-****Darkness of the Blue Moon**

**Genre:-**** Friendship/Romance**

**Characters:-****Haruno Sakura and Ichigo Kurosaki.**

**Rated:-****T**

**Words****:-435**

"speech**"**

'_thoughts'_

_Singing _

**Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. Or Bleach. Or Aya's songs.**

**Summary****:-**

'**You should know by now you can't run. Or hide from us.' He admonished without bothering to open his eyes.**

'**It's not my fault. The seal draws me towards Konoha no matter what I do, no matter how much I try to resist. If any type of reiatsu is not present in shinagami form, no more than a foot away, it will not have any affect on me.**'

**Poll's up: What type of NearSaku do the readers want?**

**Please R&R and don't forget to vote.(If you notice, I've changed my writing style a bit.)**

-----------------------------------------XIII---------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful windy day. In a field of flowers, a Haruno and a Kurosaki were thinking the same thing.

Ichigo was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and beside him sat Sakura. Both were in their uniforms, only difference was that Sakura wore knee length tights.

Her posture was relaxed, back straight, one leg bent with her right arm resting on it and the other leg stretched out. Her left hand was resting on the grass.

For once, the scowl on Ichigo's face was gone, leaving a peaceful expression. She traced his jaw line for a moment. He stirred slightly. She couldn't help smiling and held his right hand which had escaped from under his head. Judging the time right, she opened her mouth.

'If you're gonna sing do it already.' Ichigo's voice cut through the air like a kunai.

She smiled again, knowing he couldn't see her, and tightened her grip on his hand very slightly.

_Fly, sway, go all the way._

_I'm in the same fate,_

_With you._

Sakura became aware of Ichigo intertwining their fingers.

_I still believe in your love,_

_Trace the shadow of truth into the dark._

_Forever_

_Tears fall, vanish into the night._

_If I'm a sinner,_

_Chivalry, show me the way to go._

This time she was sure the carrot-top was asleep. Cautiously, so as not to wake him, she untangled their fingers. Making as if to stand up, she was shocked when gravity cause her to face-plant into the shinagami's rock hard chest.

She blinked. He hadn't even flinched, and judging by his grip on her arm, _he_ had been the cause of her fall.

'You should know by now you can't run. Or hide from us.' He admonished without bothering to open his eyes.

'It's not my fault. The seal draws me towards Konoha no matter what I do, no matter how much I try to resist. If any type of reiatsu is not present in shinagami form, no more than a foot away, it will not have any affect on me.'

'So why'd you try to run now?' he asked, supporting himself on his elbows. Sakura leant back sitting like Japanese girl she was.

'You're not in shinagami form.' She responded.

His eye twitched. 'You really can't overcome it?' he questioned.

'I'm still trying.' she shrugged.

His grin was more than feral as he looked at her.

'Guess I can never leave you alone, then.'

Her face split into a matching animalistic grin, as she realized what he was implying.

'I guess you really can't' she agreed.

-----------------------------------------------XIII-------------------------------------------------

**Kay. First things first, so sorry I haven't updated the LightSaku yet. Yes that's what the next 'What This Weekend and the Next Week Bring' series. So I'm going to give you guys a bit of a preview because I need some more time.**

-----------------------------------------------XIII-------------------------------------------------

It was a small bungalowish type of house with a large rose garden surrounding it. As soon as Sakura stepped out, they noticed the smile on her face.

'I'm sure this is the place. After all, no one except Kura-chan keeps this many roses.'

'You're right about that.' Said a young woman who had just come out of the roses. She had flame-red hair apple green eyes.

To their amazement, Sakura squealed 'Kura-chan!' and immediately ran into the redhead's embrace. She laughed as the lady lifted by the waist and swung her around. That's when they knew, this person was not normal. To be able to lift Sakura was a colossal job. The amount of fell energy she possessed weighed her down like stones, which made it extremely difficult to lift her.

Suddenly the happy and relaxed atmosphere morphed into tense wary silence. Only Sakura and the girl remained relaxed. Sakura had been put down and was standing with her hands on the other's shoulders. The woman apparently said something which made Sakura look around with a surprised expression.

'Oh right.' Sakura took the girl's hand and led her over.

'Guys I want you to meet one of my best friends. Say hello to Shuuichi Minamino. He's the second groom.'

-----------------------------------------------XIII-------------------------------------------------

**Well, so that's it for now. I'll be doing short-shots of Naruto and bleach or other crossovers between my stories. I guess the next one will be IshidaSaku.**

**Ja ne 'till then.**

**D.O.B.M.**


End file.
